Electronic devices may need to convert information between an analog domain and a digital domain. For example, a wireless device may use an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to convert analog voice information to digital signals for communication over a digital wireless system. Similarly, a wireless device may use a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) to convert digital signals to analog signals prior to reproducing the information for a listener.
DAC devices may sometimes use a filter to remove noise from a signal. The noise may originate from a number of sources, such as imperfections in the transmission system, manufacturing defects, signal processing errors, and so forth. Some filters, however, may be expensive to implement in terms of power, size and cost. Consequently, improvements in filtering techniques may improve the performance of a circuit, device or system.